lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom of Karak Izor
The Kingdom of Karak Izor is one of the two Dwarf Kingdoms alonside Karak Mulger that are situated in the Mountains of Lucerne, and following Karak Mulger's fall it became the sole survivor. Karak Izor capital in Karak Izor has been built in the center of a naturally forming cavern, and is nearly impenatrable to outside attackers as it is situated high up on the inner ledge it can only be approached from one causeway, although the extensive underground tunnels mean there are many other secret entryways. Alongside Karak Izor following the fall of Karak Mulger all Dwarves of the Mountains of Lucerne swear an oath to Karak Izor and are a part of the Kingdom. The Kingdom of Karak Izor holds the largest concentration of Sof-Dwarves that exist if you do not count the Empire of Matron as Sof-Dwarves despite their naming themselves this. The Kingdom of Karak Izor is the site of one of the largest mineral deposits of Mithril, and they have become major exporters of this material through the use of their northern Thaig Haiden Thaig of whom is built at the very edge of the northern sphere of the mountains and into the side of a lake making itself a port. The Kingdom of Karak Izor holds the largest concentration of Sof-Dwarves that exist if you do not count the Empire of Matron as Sof-Dwarves despite their naming themselves this. The capital itself contains a vast population of tens of thousands of Dwarves, while the second largest Thaig is Haedin Thaig which has a few thousand Dwarves. The Kingdom of Karak Izor is the site of one of the largest mineral deposits of Mithril, and they have become major exporters of this material through the use of their northern Thaig Haiden Thaig of whom is built at the very edge of the northern sphere of the mountains and into the side of a lake making itself a port. Alongside Mithril they trade heavily northward into Dresdan where they are one of the only steady supply of Dragonweave as there is the heavy population of White Dovah located in their mountains. Karak Ankor and its sister Hold of Karak Mulger were some of the last Dwarven Holds founded in Europe, and their founding didn't occur until the final days of the Dwarven Exodus. The Mountains of Lucerne had always been a contested mountain, and in the centuries before the Dwarves came the mountains were fought over between spiders and trogs. The spiders eventually won, and it was this victory that allowed the Dwarves to take them down when they arrived, as the spiders were severely weakened in the conflict. The Spiders and Dwarves would still fight a desperate fight against eachother but eventually the Spiders fell defeated and retreated in the depths of the mountains in the far east of the mountain. With their control over the mountains, they spent centuries clearing it out completely, and during this time Karak Izor, and Karak Mulger grew fabulously rich and expansive. The Hold of Karak Izor and by extension the Kingdom held onto its belief in Karak Ankor for centuries, and resisted several popular resolutions in its halls to leave Karak Ankor. In the end it along with Karak Mulger left the Empire when it became clear that it was no longer capable or willing to assist them so far away from the World Edge Mountains. The Hold of Karak Izor now controls the entire mountains of Lucerne following the destruction of Karak Mulger, but this hold is tenuous with the expansion of both the goblins, and Humans. Although the humans saved Karak Izor, under Bill Lovie this relationship was destroyed, and the Dwarves didn't communicate with Lucerne until King Andrew Lovie sent messengers into the Deep Roads, and found the openings of massive tunnels and the pathway that led them to Aeducan Thaig. This sparked a reunion of sorts and has reastablished ties between the old allies of which really exploded following the construction of the Underfort by Lucerne, and the meeting there of Alice Lovie and Dori Snowblown. History Early History Before the coming of the Dwarves the Mountains of Lucerne and the areas inside where the Holds would eventually be were the homes of nothing more then a large number of Troggs, as well as spider nests. The spiders went about a process of litterly removing all non-spider elements from the Mountains of Lucerne as well as the Valley of Lucerne and this led to a war between the Troggs and the Spiders of which ended after years with the destruction of the Troggs. Control of the mountains wasn't quite enough for the Spiders and they would continue to grow in number until eventually they would ambush an exploratory Numenorian army heading from Gondor. This event would lead to the halting of Numerons expansion into the region, and changed the course of Europe quite dramatically. Founding of Karak Izor Main Article : Dwarves Karak Ankor and its sister Hold of Karak Mulger were some of the last Dwarven Holds founded in Europe, and their founding didn't occur until the final days of the Dwarven Exodus. The Mountains of Lucerne had always been a contested mountain, and in the centuries before the Dwarves came the mountains were fought over between spiders and trogs. The spiders eventually won, and it was this victory that allowed the Dwarves to take them down when they arrived, as the spiders were severely weakened in the conflict. The Spiders and Dwarves would still fight a desperate fight against eachother but eventually the Spiders fell defeated and retreated in the depths of the mountains in the far east of the mountain. With their control over the mountains, they spent centuries clearing it out completely, and during this time Karak Izor, and Karak Mulger grew fabulously rich and expansive. It was around this time that the Dwarves of Karak Izor begin to alongside Karak Mulger plan for the moment when they would be more independant from Karak Ankor. Crowning themselves the Dwarven Kings of Lucerne they would rule over the mountains for years upon years until the rise of the High Elves in France first brought trouble to the lands. The Coming of the Elves The wealth of the Hold of Karak Izor, and its sister city Karak Mulger only accelerated when the region became home to a growing number of High Elves. The High Elves were in the process of expanding into France, and were open to trade with the Dwarves. The Dwarves of Lucerne opened their trade convoys and traded huge amounts of goods with the Elves, perhaps only exclipsed in their trade with the Elves by the massive Dwarven Hold of Karak Matron. War of Vengeance Main Article : War of Vengeance The Good will between the two sides would explode into war after a series of tricks, and failed negoitiations led Karak Ankor to declare war on Ulthuan. This war raged across Europe with the holds of Karak Izor, and Karak Mulger being rather unaffected in fact there was an increase in trade due to so many Dwarves using the Lucerne Mountains as a jumping area for the invasion of France. Karak Izor was only attacked once, and this was by Spiders of whom were seeing the fighting around and had hoped that the Dwarves had been weakened but found they had actually become more powerful due to the fighting. Fall of Karak Ankor Main Article : Karak Ankor With the destruction of much of Karak Ankor , the Dwarves of surviving holds had to make a decision. Were they going to stay with Karak Ankor, or become more indepedant. The Dwarves of Karak Izor, and their sister hold in Karak Mulgar chose the path of the Sof-Dwarves. The Sof-Dwarves were being planned as a lightly organized grouping of semi-independant Dwarven Holds, that while still anwsering to Karak Ankor, would not be completely attatched to its survival. Numenorian Expedition The Empire of Numeron was by this point rising in Europe, and wanted to expand westward into the Valley of Lucerne where their command had planned a massive population center and a jumpstart to capturing southern France, and later Hispania. The Empire of Numeron would speak with the Dwarves of Karak Izor and gained their permision to settle the lands, but unknown to them their expedition was hounded by the menipulations of Sauron. Sauron would contact the Spiders of the mountains, and bribed them with the trinkets they valued so much to destroy the Numenorian army. The Numenorians would come to the valley and find it open for the taking, and would found several cities, most noteably the city of Zeor-Ahrami of which would be the site of Forks eventually. Years passed and their population grew until finally the Spiders descended on them with a massive force and destroyed Zeor-Ahrami. Two following armies from Numeron were sent, and each was destroyed in turn as they found the valley shiethed in darkness Magi created by Sauron. Following this the Numenorians ordered the retreat of any that still remained in Lucerne but found none anwsered the call, and following this they built the tower of Seortin (Modern day Castamere) of which they used to gaurd the western border of their land. William Lovie III. Main Article : William Lovie III. With the seperation of their relationship with the Humans of Lucerne, and the reasurgance of the goblins, the Dwarves of Karak Izor once again fear for their survival. Calls for aid to Lucerne were heard by Bill, but instead of honoring the old tradition of their alliance, he laughed at the delegate and told him to never return. Goverment The Hold of Karak Izor is ruled by a Senate that makes decisons as to the direction the Hold, and its outlying Thaigs will go. This internal decisions are the job of the Senate but when it comes to the military of Karak Izor, the High Thane of Karak Izor makes the final decisons. Following the destruction of Karak Mulger Medrig Hallbreaker as the High Thane of Karak Izor has become more powerful somewhat then the Senate as with many Thaigs destroyed or to ruined to be on the senate their numbers have diminished dramatically. High Thane of Karak Izor The High Thane is basically the General of the Karak Izor military and in this role he controls the smithers, soilders, and overall military machine of Karak Izor. Following the destruction of Karak Mulger and the fact that Karak Izor remained alone in the mountains the High Thane of Karak Izor would become increasingly king like with the abilities that he held. The Senate beneath him was his council, but in terms of overall power Medrig Hallbreaker would be the true source of power in the Kingdom of Karak Izor. Mid Thane of the Districts Low Thanes of the Thaigs The Senate The Senate of Izor is a deliberative assembly, and stands as the upper house or chamber of the parliament of Izor. The Senate of Izor is represented by each of the Thaigs of whom are given a number of Senators based on their population, and each of these Thaigs also elect a High Senator of whom builds consensus among their Thaig and is the vocal leader of their Senatorial body during Senate discussions. Senate Voting Blocks High Senators Culture The Dwarves of Karak Izor are known for their white colored clothing, and this applies to all things in Karak Izor. The armor, and cloaks worn by the Dwarves of Karak Izor, are usually made to be a white color, and in this way the Hold of Karak Izor has an almsot angelic look to it. The Dwarves of Karak Izor are also known for their heavy use of the Gregan animal for their main husbandry needs. The Gregan is a more rarely used animal in all other Holds of the Dwarves, and the reason the Gregan is used is because the main husbandry animal of the Dwarves the Calk was made extinct in the Mountains of Lucerne by a particulary bad series of virusus that swept through its population. This different food source has made the Dwarves of Karak Izor have an almost pale tint to them, as they are not as adequetly supplied as the other Dwarven Holds. Language See Also : Khazalid : "Baruk Khazâd! Khazâd ai-mênu!" : -Ancient dwarven battle cry meaning "The axes of the dwarves! The dwarves are upon you!" Khazalid is the Language of the Dwarves, or Dawi. The deeply conservative language has not changed noticeably in many thousands of years in either its spoken or written runic form. The Dwarven language sounded strange and harsh to other races, and no other non-dwarf did they permit to learn their language (save Eöl The Dark Elf only, who befriended the Dwarves and dwelt in Nan Elmoth), for it was guarded jelously. The Dwarves are extremely proud of their native tongue, and they rarely speak in the company of other races, almost never teaching it to other creatures. To humans it is known as the ‘secret tongue of the Dwarfs’, sometimes overheard but never understood. The Dwarf language includes very few words of obvious Elves or Human origin. By contrast there are many loan words from Khazalid in the tongues of Men, which suggests that Dwarfs must have taught some fundamental words to their taller allies. This is most obviously the case of words pertaining to traditional Dwarven craftskills of smithing and masonry, skills which Dwarfs taught Men many centuries ago. Demographics The Kingdom of Karak Izor holds the largest concentration of Sof-Dwarves that exist if you do not count the Empire of Matron as Sof-Dwarves despite their naming themselves this. The capital itself contains a vast population of tens of thousands of Dwarves, while the second largest Thaig is Haedin Thaig which has a few thousand Dwarves. Ethnic Breakdown Frostborne See Also : Frostborne Amongst the Dwarven Race there is a sub-sect of the race called the Frostborne of whom are characterized by their near blue skin. From a distance, the frostborn look like any other normal dwarf, but upon closer examination you are able to see that their skin is a noticeable light blue color, almost like ice. Upon even closer examination, the frostborn have similar marks on them as those of the earthen. This may mean that the frostborn are earthen who had adapted to the harsh cold of Northrend. They are led by Yorg Stormheart, "King of the Frostborn", who rules over them from mighty Frosthold in the Storm Peaks of northern Lucernian Mountains. The Frostborne are basically only existing within the mountains of Storm Peaks but they have a small number that also live within the Lucernian Mountains within the Hold of Karak Izor. Population Population Centers Category:Dwarves Category:Sof-Dwarves Category:Holds Category:Independent City Category:Kingdoms of Europe Category:Kingdoms